Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Fire
by Lady of the Dark Night
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year and Voldemort is about can harry find the power to defeat him or will it find him? on hiatus, welcome for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Fire**

**Chapter 1.  
Dreams **

Two weeks had passed since Harry had said goodbye to his friends at Kings Cross, two weeks of solitude and loneliness. Harry missed them all so much but he couldn't bring himself to reply to all their letters. Ron….Hermione….Lupin… and surprisingly Ginny. But the one person Harry wanted a letter from was Sirius, but he would never get another letter from Sirius.

Harry sat silently on his bed, listening gently to the storm that raged outside his room. The storm seemed to display his mind so well, the thunder boomed threateningly in the distance just like the anger that licked at Harry's insides. 'Why Sirius?' Sirius had been fallen threw the veil in June. Harry saw the surprised look wash over his face, watched as the fear flashed in his eyes as he disappeared through the veil. Every night Harry would watch the scene play over and over but time seemed to slow. It seemed to take an age for Sirius to fall, to disappear forever.

Every night Harry would wake up drenched in sweat, shaking. Taking deep breaths, he would try to calm himself, try to ignore the guilt that tried to consume him. It was his fault Sirius was there, if only he had studied harder, if only he had listened to Hermione instead of running off to the Department of Mysteries. Every night Harry would fall asleep in the early hours of the morning thinking of Sirius.

One of these nights, Harry was watching Sirius taunting his cousin Bellatrix, watching as she threw the stunner at him. Time seemed to stop as the spell moved towards the Sirius. Harry wanted to warn him to shout but he could not move, his voice seemed no louder than a whisper. As the spell hit him squarely in the chest, the laughter had not quite died from his face but his eyes widened in shock. It was too late Harry could not stop it, he could only watch as Sirius fall, his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through veil. 'SIRIUS!' Harry screamed he had to reach him; he was just on the other side of the veil if only he could reach him. Yet his feet seem stuck no matter how hard he tried he could not reach him.

Harry closed his eyes but when he opened them, he was no longer in the death chamber or even in the depths of the Department of Mysteries. Fire raged around him but he could not feel the heat. Gently reaching out his hand Harry caressed the flames that raged around him. He did not know where he was or even how he got there yet Harry had the sensation he had been here once before…. But a very long time ago. Sensing that someone was watching him Harry spun round quickly only to find nothing except more fire. Staring into the roaring flames Harry then saw it two large black eyes staring back at him…….

Sitting up quickly Harry stared around his room at number 4 Private Drive. The room was quite dark the only light in the room poured in through the window from the street lamps giving the room an eerie orange glow. Harry barely noticed the sweat that dripped down his face mingled with fallen tear . Staring into the dark Harry's dream came flooding back to him, how he saw Sirius gracefully fall through the veil, how his dream had changed to one of fire. Those large black eyes boring into his very soul. But what did it mean? Was it Voldemort? If It was what was he trying to get Harry to do? What did he want? Was it something to do with the prophecy? Was it something to do with his power Voldemort did not know about? Why did the prophecy have to be about him? Why not Neville? That was selfish he would never wish this responsibility on anyone else, but he did not want it himself. He Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived would take the responsibility. Why not? He did everything else.

Trying to calm himself Harry laid back in bed trying not to think about his dream, maybe in the morning he would be able to think clearly. Falling asleep Harry did not have any more dreams that night.

Harry awoke the next day by sunlight the glared through his window bathing his room in light. Reaching over to his nightstand he groped for his glasses, putting them on he sat up stretching. Looking over to the alarm clock that he had fixed a couple of years ago, he saw it was eight o'clock. The Dursleys would be up about now Harry thought. Getting up, Harry put on some jeans and a t-shirt that seemed to fit a bit better, Dudley's cast offs would never fit him due to the fact that Dudley was now wider than he was tall. However, Harry had grown over the summer he would never be as tall as Ron his best friend but he was still tall.

Walking down stairs Harry could smell bacon cooking, which meant Aunt Petunia was doing breakfast and that all the Dursleys would be in the kitchen. Sighing Harry walked down the hall into the kitchen. Since his little 'farewell committee' the summer holidays had gone quite pleasantly, the Dursleys generally ignored Harry, which was fine by him. Sitting down at the table, Harry helped himself to some bacon and eggs. This was a luxury all in its self so Harry indulged it. Looking over his shoulder to where the cooker was to see if there was any more bacon, his eyes caught sight of the flames under the pan. Staring back at him where those black eyes.

Shocked at what he had seen he tried to stand up a little too quickly this proceeded in the chair falling backwards and Harry going with it.

'BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry who was still on the floor nursing a saw arm.

'Sorry…' Harry muttered feebly 'I lost my balance.' With that, Harry got up pulling the chair with him and sitting back down.

Uncle Vernon who seemed to by this story returned to his paper, which he had been reading muttering under his breath about the bad economy. Harry however was still thinking about what he had just seen. It could not be possible, could it? Those eyes…. They seemed so familiar… searching his memory Harry remembered they were the eyes from his dream. But how could he of just seen them in the fire of the cooker? He would have to think about it later, for he had just realised Aunt Petunia had been talking to him.

'…she wants you to mow her lawn.'

'Huh?' Harry said without thinking

'You ungrateful child!' Uncle Vernon yelled 'Listen to your Aunt boy or I will give you some thing to think about!'

If it was possible, Harry thought Uncle Vernon now looked like a very red walrus, Harry even wondered if he had done accidental magic and turned his uncle into a walrus.

'I'm sorry uncle Vernon and I'm sorry Aunt Petunia could you please repeat what you said.

Aunt Petunia's lips thinned instantly, giving of the impression she had been taking lessons from Professor McGonagall.

'Once you have finished your chores Mrs. Figg wants you to go over to her house tomorrow at 9 o'clock, she wants you to mow the lawn.' Aunt petunia said in a harsh tone handing Harry his list of chores.

'Yes Aunt Petunia' with that Harry got up and left the table, taking his list of chores with him.

The day past relatively quickly for Harry, he worked silently through his chores. Harry wanted this day to end so he could go to bed and see Mrs. Figg in the morning. Harry hoped his old, batty, cat-loving neighbour who was also a squib and knew all about the wizarding world. She knew about the Order of the Phoenix and would be able to tell him what had been going on in his world, the world where he belonged.

After finishing the weeding in the back and front garden, Harry made his way upstairs completely exhausted. He had spent the day scrubbing the kitchen floor washing all the windows and the Dursley's new car before weeding the front and back garden.

Climbing onto bed Harry barely had time to look at the letters Hedwig had left on his desk before he fell asleep. Once again, Harry's sleep was plagued with nightmares. Images flashed in front of his very eyes

Flash of green light

'No not Harry, take me'

'Stand aside silly girl'

Quirrell standing in front of the mirror with two heads

Ginny lying in the chamber

Scabbers transforming into Wormtail

'Kill the spare'

Cedric lying lifeless on the ground

Voldemort rising up out of the cauldron

Sirius falling gracefully through the arch

Flames erupted around Harry once again, looking around wildly Harry searched for a way out a way to get away from the flames. But everywhere he turn there were more. Looking around once more Harry once again came face to face with those hard black eyes that board into his very soul.

Harry sat up panting, but exhaustion took over and he fell back into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Letters **

**Harry awoke the next day at around 7 o'clock; looking over at his desk Harry finally noticed the letters on his desk. Sitting up Harry reached over and picked up one of them it was from Ginny.**

**Harry,**

**I know you weren't exactly expecting a letter from me but I just wanted to say that im here for you. Don't worry, I wont force you to tell me any thing I just wanted you to know that if you feel you need to get something of your chest you can come to me I will keep what ever you tell me to myself. **

**Of course unless you want me to say some thing….. and now I'm babbling**

**I know how you feel so alone and constricted you want to scream. Memories plague you of the horrors you have seen. **

** No one will understand what you have been through to feel such loss.**

**Tom took my innocence and my childhood for that I will never forgive him. You will beat him Harry no matter what you think I know you will.**

**Yours **

**Ginny**

**Harry stared at the piece of parchment he held in his hands, Ginny Weasley had sent him this letter Ron's little sister! The little girl who had put her elbow in the utter dish and blush furiously when ever she was around him.**

But this Ginny had followed him into the depths of the Department of Mysteries, had fought Death eaters. Closing his eyes he pictured her, her vibrant red hair flowed down her back her honey brown eyes drew him in closer. She looked so …..beautiful. Beautiful? Where had that come from? Shaking his head slightly Harry looked over at his other letters.

Picking up another letter from his desk, Harry recognised the hand writing it was from Ron.

_Harry mate,_

_How the muggles treating you? Don't be down, nothing is happening here. But we are going to you-know-where very soon. Sirius wouldn't want you to be down mate so try and cheer up._

_Fred and Georges shop is going great, they might even be getting a shop in Hogsmead. Mum still doesn't know you gave them the money to start up. Don't worry Fred and George told me._

_Hermione is in France at the moment she's even working on holiday, something about how fascinating the French wizarding history is. And she even has the nerve to remind me about homework she is in a different country and she is nagging me like we are back at Hogwarts! _

_Ginny says hi, can you believe she chose Dean, I mean I think she could do a lot better. Someone she knows a lot better, not that I have anything against Dean its just Ginny is special and she deserves someone special._

Subtlety never was Ron's strong point Harry thought.

_Any way don't let the muggles get you down_

_See ya soon_

_Ron_

_p.s got 6 O.W.Ls mum is so happy _

Harry had to laugh, Ron was always the same but some how Harry couldn't bring himself to write back. Looking at the other letters Harry saw one was from Hermione and would probably be all about her visit to France.

Looking down at his other letters Harry noticed one of his letters had the Ministry of Magic emblem on it.

This letter held his O.W.L results Harry thought, his future in the wizarding world relied on the information in this one envelope.

With shaking hands Harry open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Encased in this letter are your O.W.L results. The following grades are passes:_

_Passing Grades_

_O – Outstanding_

_E – Exceeds expectation _

_A – Acceptable_

_Failing Grades_

_P – Poor_

_D – Dreadful_

_T – Troll_

_Transfiguration_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Charms_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Potions_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: E_

_Overall: O_

_Herbology_

_Theory A:_

_Practical: E_

_Overall: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_History of Magic_

_Theory: D_

_Practical: N/A_

_Overall: D_

_Divination_

_Theory: N/A_

_Practical: A_

_Overall: A_

_Astronomy_

_Theory: N/A_

_Practical: A_

_Overall: A_

_Congratulations on receiving 7 O.W.Ls, In Defence Against the Dark Arts you received O. This mean you received one of or the highest grades in the country._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Madame Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of Education_

Not bad Harry thought 14 O.W.l's and an O in Potions. Harry had no idea how he had managed that but was very grateful all the same. Now at least he could be an Auror.

Looking down at some of his remaining letters he saw one that was written in unfamiliar handwriting. Think of Moody's 'Constant Vigilance!' Harry gingerly opened the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you? Sorry that a bit of a stupid question of coarse your not alright. How could you be? I just want you to know that it was not your fault, Sirius chose to go to the ministry that night. He wanted to help you no one could of stopped him. He wanted to help you like you wanted to help him when you thought Voldemort had him. _

_Sirius would want you to be happy so don't keep blaming yourself. I made a promise to myself that I would protect you. Sirius made the same promise we would talk for hours about you. Sirius the old dog talked about how the three of us where going to do up Grimuald Place by painting the whole house Red and Gold in honour of Gryffindor!_

_But now I guess it wont be like that._

_Harry I would never try to replace Sirius in your life but please feel free to come to me I want to help._

_Keep your chin up cub._

_I will be coming for you on Monday the 28th at 8 o'clock in the morning._

_Sincerely _

_Remus J Lupin_

_(Moony)_

Professor Lupin? But why would he be writing to Harry, but of course Lupin is the last Marauder not including Wormtail as he is a tratior. He was Sirius's best friend, his last true friend.

Harry had to look after Moony he was his last connection to his parents and he would not let it go with out a fight.

Re reading the letter Harry pondered where he would be going, looking over at the clock Harry realised that it was half past eight. He had half an hour to get up get dressed have some breakfast and get to Mrs. Figg's.

Getting dressed quickly Harry made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. To Harry's relief none of the Dursleys were up yet because it was Sunday. After making some toast Harry ate quickly before leaving the house.

Walking over to her house Harry made good time it was nearly 9 o'clock now

**Knocking on the door Harry waited for Mrs Figg to answer, however he got a shock when she did not answer the door but Albus Dumbledore did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Conversations **

**'Harry, how nice to see you. Come in.' Albus greeted Harry.**

**'P-p-professor what are you doing here?' Harry asked still stunned to see his headmaster standing in front of him. **

**'I needed to speak with you, and **Arabella was kind enough to lend me her house.' Dumbledore replied lightly stepping aside to allow Harry to enter.

Harry numbly walked into the house, into the lounge and finally sitting in an old armchair. Dumbledore followed Harry taking a seat opposite him.

Dumbledore merely watched Harry, studying him as if expected to see something he had not before.

Harry's mind began to reel going over certain event in his head, all the times the Headmaster refused to look at him.

Images flashed in Harry's mind of the trial when Dumbledore didn't look or talk to him.

Dumbledore didn't talk to him or acknowledge him.

Dumbledore never meeting his eyes always looking down or just past him.

Silence fell between the two as they sat in Mrs. Figg's lounge. Harry gazed around the room remembering all the times he had to stay here when ever the Dursleys went out to do something fun or nice. Harry never had the privilege of joining them, but he did so once on Dudley's trip to the Zoo. Harry inwardly smiled at the memory. Harry continued to look around the room seeing pictures of Mrs. Figg's cats along with odd trinkets.

Harry's mind began to wander again remembering the time in Dumbledore's office when he had just returned from seeing Sirius fall and Dumbledore told him about the prophecy.

The prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .'_

The prophecy made by Trelawney, the old fraud had made two prophecies one off which had come true.

Harry remembered the day after his divination exam professor Trelawney had grabbed him and told him of how Wormtail the traitor would return and escape to aid his master Voldemort.

That night Harry had learned how Sirius black was his godfather and that he was not the mass-murder that he was led to believe. Infact Wormtail more commonly know as Peter Pettigrew had framed Sirius and faked his own death.

But that didn't matter know Sirius was dead…. Gone.

Harry's mind returned to the prophecy, the prophecy had condemned him he was the chosen one, only he would stand and fight Voldemort that is what it came down to.

But one line played over and over in Harry's head

'_neither can live while the other survives'_

He must kill or be killed.

Become a murder or be murdered.

Harry played over the event that had happened in the headmasters office when he had been told.

He remembered Dumbledore locking the door and he remembered how he had trashed the headmasters room. Horror overwhelmed Harry about what he had done.

Harry suddenly realised that Dumbledore was observing him over his half moon spectacles. So he quickly turned his gaze to the floor.

'Sir… I would like to apologise for my behaviour in June, I should never have destroyed your office' Harry said not meeting the headmaster's eyes but continuingly looking at the floor.

'Nonsense Harry, it's quite understandable. And like I said in my office I forgave you when you forgave an old man's mistakes.' Replied Dumbledore simple with a small simile as he continued to study him. Harry felt like squirming under the headmaster's gaze but sat rigidly staring at the floor.

'Now Harry the reason I came here today was to ask about your welfare.' At this, Harry looked up, staring straight at Dumbledore slightly shocked.

'Why?' Harry questioned still staring at Dumbledore.

'Remember what I told you in June Harry?'

'How could I forget' murmured Harry

Dumbledore appeared not to of heard what Harry had said continued

'Harry I have placed a great burden upon your shoulders,'

Dumbledore paused, removing his glasses and cleaned them the expression upon his face was one or great sorrow. Placing his glasses back on the headmaster continued.

'I deeply regret not telling you before but I thought you weren't ready I now see that this was a mistake. I know how much you cared for Sirius and he will be deeply missed, but I will help you with your burden. I thought it would be wise to start your Occulemcy lesson again however I shall be teaching you.'

'I know it will be hard but the second war is rising and you are a key counter part Voldemort has singled you out so I must aid you and teach you.'

Harry merely stared at the headmaster completely dumbfounded. What right did he have coming in here patronizing him? Telling him, he needed help. Where was he in when the philosopher's stone was being taken or when he was fighting the Basilisk? How dare he mention Sirius's name! It was he who kept him locked up in that house Sirius hated so much thought Harry.

'Is that all professor?' Harry asked masking his rage

'Yes unless you wish to tell me something?' asked the headmaster.

'No professor' Harry replied surprisingly calmly.

Dumbledore merely arched one of his eyebrows in response. However, said nothing.

'Sorry professor I must be going. Aunt Petunia wanted me back before six'. Harry knew this was a bold face lie but he didn't care. He only wanted to get as far as way as possible away from the headmaster.

Dumbledore sensed this anger and allowed him to go.

'Ok Harry, I hope to see you soon' the headmaster said as Harry stood and walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Going Home**

As Harry walked out of Mrs. Figg's house, he was fuming. How could Dumbledore say something like that? How dare he speak of Sirius! A fire raged inside Harry as he made his way to number 4 Private Drive.

Looking down Harry kick angrily at loose stones as he made his way back to number 4. He walked quickly along the path until he walked straight into something or someone.

'Humph' Harry landed hard on the ground banging his already saw arm again.

'Hey watch where your goi…' said Harry however when he looked up there was no one there looking back down he saw some bubblegum pink hair and an arm floating in the air.

'Oh, sorry Tonks' muttered Harry after realising who he had walked into.

'Wotcher Harry' called Tonks cheerfully as she readjusted her invisibility cloak.

'How are you?' asked Tonks

'Fine' Harry lied.

An awkward silence passed between the two as Harry stared at the floor.

'I better be going…see you around' called Harry as he continued walking towards number 4. Tonks called something back but he did not hear it.

Upon entering number 4 Harry walked straight up the stairs and into his bedroom. Hedwig was back. Her large amber eyes surveyed Harry, spreading her white wings she flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder. Her feathers were soft as they rubbed against his cheek and neck.

Gazing down at Hedwig Harry's anger at Dumbledore melted away, stroking Hedwig's feathers he listened to her soft soothing hoots. Placing Hedwig back in her cage Harry sat down on his bed and laid down.

Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind, but stray thoughts kept appearing out of nowhere.

Giving up Harry just went to sleep.

Harry opened his eyes, he was back in the death chamber, and Sirius was taunting Bellatrix. He tried to shout at Sirius to tell him to move to duck anything that would save him. Again, Harry tried to move but the scene in front of him quickly changed fire erupted around him. The death chamber vanished along with Sirius and Bellatrix. Great blazing flames surrounded him but, they were not hot they did not burn him. Like the night before Harry stared at the fire, again those large black eyes stared back boring into him, however this time Harry did not only see eyes. Huge wings appeared either side of the eyes. The wings were composed of the fire that surrounded him, gold and red feathers flickered like flames. Harry turned back to the eyes but before he could, he woke up.

Sitting up quickly Harry was panting; his bedding lay on the floor, beads of sweat tricked down his face. Images from his dream flashed before his eyes, Sirius duelling with Bellatrix, the death chamber dissolving, blazing fire surrounding him, those black eyes and the fiery wings. Getting up slowly Harry walked over to the window and opened it; he let the cool night air wash over him refreshing his senses. Looking over at Hedwig's cage, he noted she was absent probably out hunting.

Returning to his dream Harry thought about what he had seen… those eyes looked to familiar but where had he seen them? Trying to forget his dream Harry rolled over and looked at his alarm clock it was 7 o'clock, which meant Lupin would be here in an hour to collect him. Harry moved around his room picking up books and clothes tossing them into his trunk. Once that was done, Harry got washed and dressed and sat on his trunk waiting for Lupin.

A few minutes passed before Harry remembered he had forgotten to get his possessions from under the loose floorboards under his bed. Getting down on all fours, he reached under his bed and lifted up the loose floorboards. Half way through pulling his photo album up he heard a faint pop and saw a pair of feet materialize on the other side of the bed.

'Harry?' a familiar voice called.

Standing up Harry looked at Lupin, his hair was a lot greyer, and his shabby robes hung of his thin body. Heavy black bags hung under his blood shot eyes. Meeting Lupin's eyes Harry tried to smile but came out as a sort of grimace.

'Hello professor' Harry said

'Hello Harry how have you been?' Lupin asked with a small smile.

'Fine, how have you been professor?' Harry asked trying not to look at his old professor.

'Harry I'm not you professor I haven't been for a long time, please call me Remus or Lupin.' Remus suggested but after looking at Harry's face, he changed his mind.

'If you feel uncomfortable with that you can call me Moony.' Remus said with a smile.

'Ok….Moony' Harry said finally looking up into Remus's eyes.

'Do you have everything?' Remus asked looking around.

'Yeah I think so, where will we be going?' Harry asked.

'Grimuald Place we will be going by port-key' Remus said this whilst pulling out a copper tap.

At the mention of Grimuald Place, Harry's head snapped up.

'W-we're going t-to S-s-si-sirius's house?' Harry asked in a pained voice.

As Harry said Sirius's name his heart tightened painfully along with his throat, the pain of his death was still so fresh. Now he had to go to Grimuald Place where he would he Sirius everywhere, in every room.

Remus's heart constricted just as much as Harry's at the mention of Sirius but he had to be strong. For Lily and James, and now Sirius he must look after Harry.

'Yes' Remus said softly. 'I know you don't want to but it is the only safe place'

The pain was evident in Harry's eyes as he accepted where he was going.

'Come on we haven't got long' Remus said quietly

Harry merely nodded in response.

Whilst Harry picked up Hedwig's empty cage, Remus grabbed a handle on Harry's trunk both placed a finger on the copper tap.

Remus checked his watch and began to count.

'5….4….3….2….1'

Harry felt the familiar jerk just below his navel before he landed in the hallway of number 12 Grimuald Place

'Welcome home' Harry murmured to himself.


End file.
